Shoes
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Haruhi and Mei are shoe shopping when they bump into a pair of devils. One-shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Shoes, Haruhi hated shoes.

Not that she hated wearing them, no they served a purpose, she just hated shopping for them.

Especially with Mei, not that she hated her best friend either, she just hated shopping with her.

"Ooohhhh! Haruhi! These would look wonderful on you!" Mei shouted as she held up a pair of hot pink, strappy stilettos.

Haruhi began slowly backing up, trying to get away from a shoe that looked too much like a weapon for her taste. "Um, no, uh, the heel, it's, um, too high," she mumbled as she back further away.

"Aw! C'mon! Those Host Club boys will love you in these! I promise they will!" Mei tried to grab onto Haruhi's retreating form, but Haruhi dodged out of her way and slammed into something firm and warm.

Mei gasped as she saw who Haruhi bumped into, but this didn't stop her from overextending herself and falling towards the floor, her own heels making her lose her balance.

Her overly-tanned nose was only centimeters from the floor when someone caught her. When Mei was safely back on her feet she looked to see Kaoru grinning mischievously down at her. Before she could do or say anything he had leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You really shouldn't try and make Haruhi do things. You're too straightforward to succeed." Then he planted a lingering kiss on her check before grinning at her again.

Mei felt her face go up in flames; she hoped it wasn't visible through the makeup.

Haruhi missed this exchange entirely. She was caught in Hikaru's arms. He was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. He leaned in, so his face was so close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Well, look what I caught on my field trip. Do you think my mother will let me keep you?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to be caught by anyone. Anyway, what are you doing in a commoner's shopping center?"

"It's a field trip," he pointed over at his mother, who was talking with the store manager. "But, really, we thought this was a waste of time, or at least it was. But now that we've found you two…" He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her nose.

"Hikaru…stop playing games with me," Haruhi grumbled, trying to get out of his arms.

He leaned in close, so that his lips were by her ear, "But, Haruhi, I don't play games with you anymore. Or at least I won't once you agree to be my girlfriend."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and tried to push away from him, "Hikaru, I don't want to be your girlfriend just so you can win that bet about being the first to get a girlfriend."

Hikaru threw back his head and laughed, letting Haruhi go in the process. He pointed over to Kaoru and Mei, who were now kissing quite passionately, "I think I lost that bet anyway. What do you think?"

Haruhi looked over to see Mei tangled in Kaoru's arms, the pink shoes dangling from her fingers, completely forgotten. Then Hikaru's words registered on her.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend? Even with no bet?"

Now it was Hikaru's turn to roll his eyes, "Honestly, Haruhi, I've only been asking you ever since you broke up with Tamaki. I only made the bet so that Kaoru would finally make a move on Mei."

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise as she looked into Hikaru's smiling eyes, "So, you meant it when you said that you loved me last week?"

"Of course I did!" Hikaru growled, "I don't lie about things like that."

Haruhi's smile transformed her face, it was as if the sun had just appeared in the store, "Then I guess I should say that I love you too."

Hikaru let out a cheer as he twirled Haruhi around once before kissing her silly.

Mrs. Hitachiin stopped talking to the manager long enough to roll her eyes at her twin sons. It's no wonder they insisted on coming with me, she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I was really wanting to write another little one-shot while my bf napped and just pulled this out of my hat. Or rather hood, since I have a hood over my head atm, not a hat, but whatever. :) I hope you enjoy my first story dealing with the twins. Now I have a story for Haruhi paired with each Host Club member except Kaoru, but I should get to him eventually. :)

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
